


Nobody takes Newgate's son

by naps_and_coffee



Category: One Piece
Genre: Everybody adores Marco, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, M/M, Marco is a kid, Roger wants to recruit Marco too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22926295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naps_and_coffee/pseuds/naps_and_coffee
Summary: Marco is missing and Newgate's is prepared to look for him in seven seas.Also why Roger suddenly opened a daycare for pirate kids?
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco, Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate, Gol D. Roger & Shirohige | Whitebeard | Edward Newgate
Comments: 8
Kudos: 142





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what you expect but this is not the usual WB/M. I love this father-son relationship too ^^ Pops is the best father

Just another day in Moby. Errands to do, pranks to be executed, also allowances to distribute (well, the last one is not everyday occurance but more like a tradition before landing on island, habited or not).

The crews had been giddy since the navigation told them an island is near, and a lot had swarmed the deck in hope of sighting for the said island. Because no matter how long someone’s been a crew, the attraction still holds.

Newgate looks around the deck with amused eyes. He knows for sure through experience, that lots of people missing the land already would seek for bar and brothel right away.

Spending money they had been allotted with abandon and come back to Moby all wasted. Some will have to do their job to replenish Moby’s provision, and some others… navigation mostly, will do their share of work on drawing maps. 

Which reminds him of the new apprentice.

_Marco._

The boy had shown amicable passion for maps and proved to be an amazing learner in navigation. He had lots of expectation for the boy (couldn’t wait for him to grow fully into a fine young pirate man!).

That is if the boy chooses to stay in his main flag. Because willing or not, some of his sons had went to sail with their own flags (and be his allies, but still). However, he doesn’t want to dwell on that part. At least not now.

Hence, his eyes wander to find the boy in the swarm of his sons. Shouldn’t be hard to locate, since the boy being excited about his new prospect of map making, would use his ability to roam around Moby, flying a little bit before landing on the highest crow nest.

Yet he couldn’t find him.

_Weird._

Newgate frowns. He scans his sons more closely now, searching for something that looks off, something that could give him a hint about this weird disappearance. And he found it.

Why he isn’t surprise to find his chef son fidgeting on his place, looking at the horizon which is the opposite of the direction of Moby. Beside him, his other son is busy speaking to the said chef stuff which doesn’t get reply. A scolding more like.

“Thatch, son.” he called.

The young man freezes.

He didn’t even wait for Thatch to turns before asking, “Where is Marco?”

Izou hits Thatch hard on the head, now looking at him. “It’s his fault!”

_Okay, totally suspicious._

“Son, what happened?”

The young man looks as if he is about to cry. He turns at his brothers but they shake their head on him, ‘Come on, just tell Pops.’ their face said.

“Okay, so Marco and I were talking about sea kings.”

_Sea kings? Uh-oh, not a good start._

“Go on.”

“So, I told him that they taste good, and Marco haven’t eat any before. He asked me if I’ll cook any soon, I said I may be since these seas are full of them.”

Thatch is now crying, but still willing himself to continue. “He challenged himself on catching one. He left before I could do something. I am sorry Pops… I should have stopped him… he could have died by now. And I love that boy…"

* * *

It’s hard to paddle ship as big as Moby countering the wind, so they anchor in and dispatched smaller boats to row. Thatch is among them, Izou and Jozu each have their own boat to command.

Pops is on the very front of team, sending smaller ripples to the sea that works like radar. Nobody is saying anything.

Marco hasn’t joined the crew for long, but already captived most of the crew’s heart. He is joy to have in the ship that’s full of grumpy-happy growned up man.

Someone will get reminded of their family while talking to him, and others may try to teach him something useless just because they can. Now that the boy is gone, all the joy also disappeared with him.

* * *

“We’ll find him.”

“Marcooo… he’s still young, still have so much potential in him.”

“Don’t say like he’s died already. We can find him!”

“But sea kings!”

* * *

That is like a half day rowing when something appears in horizon. Something ship shaped that quickly gets bigger over time. This is so not a good time to meet any marine, or other pirate crew.

Or maybe… a good chance to get information about the boy. They could also take over the ship if they need to (because they’re strong after all).

That is until the flag catches their eyes.

“Shit, that’s Roger.”

“We’re so done.”

“Shhhhttt. I still believe Pops could win. We’re in the sea, he could just sink the ship away, and they’ll   
be done for.”

“So will we. We’re also in the water.”

Newgate doesn’t blame his sons for this, because Roger. Some of his sons didn’t know yet that Roger and he would sometimes drink together and they indeed are good drinking buddy, that is…

“Is he pointing their cannons at us?” he deadpans.

“Uhmmm… looks like it, Pops.”

“Bastard.”

A sigh.

“Vista! Take care of those cannons, while I kick that bastard’s ass! The rest can have fun. Just don’t get carried too far.”

“Yess Pops!”

Newgate jumps to Oro Jackson, deflecting several attacks with his bisento and cracking the air. He kicks some brat’s ass (that brat dares to attack him? Really?), while having a smiling Roger dancing with his swords.

“Pops!”

A shout, which is kinda familiar? Is it a warning or...

A ball of fire flies straight to him, one that he doesn’t get to dodge.

A warning it is.

Bracing himself for a hit because his guts tell him so (not to deflect it with bisento for example).

“Uffff!”

The fire doesn’t burn and it clings to him. Enveloping his body with cool blue flame. Newgate’s heart almost stopped but it pumps even faster upon finding the source of those blue flame.

“Marco! I almost cut you!”

No he didn't but still...

"Are you okay? You wounded? Did they threat you bad?"

Newgate looks at Roger, who is leasurely lounging in the middle of attack (that he commenced himself, that bastard!) and cracking a laugh. “Told you your Pops will come pick you up, kid.”

Roger pats Marco’s head. “Either way you can be my crew. Suit yourself.”

Newgate strikes his bisento to his rival with a horrifying force, “The hell Roger?! Think you can steal my son easy?”

Roger laughs.

* * *

Newgate had protectively held Marco in his arm for the last quarter, just because he can. To spite the damn captain and his crews (minus Rayleigh who is talking leisurely with Vista and Jozu).

"I got my sea kings but you’ve gone already and they found me. I am sorry for making you worry and for you to look for me.” Marco is still clinging on his shirt, looking up to him with (adorably) reflective face.

Looking at his (adorable!) son, Newgate couldn’t find himself to be angry to this boy. Even if he is worry sick and wants to scold him for being reckless. Also since Roger and that red haired brat keep looking at his boy with a coveted look.

What if Marco being a young boy he is decides to join Roger instead? Not acceptable. He’ll take him back no matter what happens.

“No worry Marco. Just, don’t do something like this again. Your brothers are worried. I am worried.”

“I am so so… sorry.” The boy buried his face on his shirt, and Newgate is so weak to for him.

“Dear son. Will you come back to Moby, once again? Be my good son?”

Marco’s answer is immediate and how Newgate is so much in joy to hear that. He smirks to Roger and that brat, who just sneers (Roger) in the air and pouts (brat).

* * *

Later, Newgate thanks Roger in their drinking session after Roger been so kindly to take them back to Moby and migrated their boats faster.

And then because they are best drinking buddies, he also threatens him if he ever tries to take his son from him. Roger laughs him off for being paranoid.

(H _ave a son, then you can tell me if I am being paranoid_!)

Also, Thatch had volunteered to cook sea kings that Marco caught. The boy squeals with delight (to the others' amusement) as he tastes sea king's meat for first time. And then there is this red haired boy who is hovering too close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay. This is weird ass story and I wrote this tired. I believe as hell this is lame and dry. Also red haired brat is Shanks.  
> .  
> Update: I edited it sober and I think it got better? 😅  
> Thank you for reading


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I came to like this fic? 😅 So I write more

“Sea king!”

“Whoaa… kill it! Let’s cook some!”

Roger turned to the source of commotion and the cause of it.

Truly a sea king emerged through the waterway and headed to them.

_Is it only him or the thing looks like in pain?_

“Wait guys! I sensed something in there.”

“What? Something?!”

Rayleigh looked at him too, looked like the first mate had felt it too.

“I saw something blue? Like blue fire?” One of his newest apprentice said, though unsure. “Is it possible, Cap?”

Roger grinned. This Red-haired boy had showed so much promise in the short time of his recruit. “Anyhing is possible in this sea.”

That’s when the thing let out an anguishing sound before it leapt all the way to Oro Jackson.

“Whoaa… damn it! He’s gonna sink us!”

Roger stopped anyone who’s gonna attack the thing. Like his boy said, there was indeed blue fire there, spreading through the thing’s skin.

And then there was a quick cutting movement from its body (in the side?) that soon got the body into chunks and blocks of meats (not anything Oro couldn’t handle, fortunately). All while the rest of body sunk back to the sea, painting blue with darkened deep red.

The said blue fire spreaded to the deck which gathered a loud shriek and an emergency action to put them off. Though with no avail, Roger watched as the fire extinguished itself, leaving a young looking boy in the middle of deck (blond tuft, round eyes, plus the head tilt). He looked confused.

“Wait, this is not Moby.”

* * *

“You mean you know Pops?” the boy asked, still confused, but glad. Because indeed, getting lost on pirate ship is not a good thing for anyone, even for a pirate boy like him.

And he is still an apprentice, despite of what he did with that sea king (another promising one here! Edward, you lucky bastard!).

“I do! In fact we’re drinking buddy.” Roger laughed. “I didn’t see you last time. Were you a new recruit?”

The boy’s eyes lit up. “Yes! Pops saved me from people’s who’s been torturing me!”

A kinda dark answer, said in so much lighter tone. Roger lifted his brow, deciding not to ask right away. Instead, he said, ”That’s typical Edward.”

He looked at the boy. “How old are you?”

“Ten. Why?”

“Nah, just having an apprentices in the same age as you.” He nodded at the direction of his boy, who had been watching close since the boy got out of his fire. “What about washing up? Even with your fruit, I bet a good shower would still feel good.”

* * *

Marco was shrubbing through sea king’s blood that had quickly dried on his skin. Thinking about the crew he had landed into just now. They are nice! Even if some could be a little bit unnerving.

That Red-haired boy for example, he had been eyeing him for a good portion of time, tho Marco wouldn’t blame him. He would stare too were he saw something like that happened on Moby.

Right, Moby.

Now if he could get back to Pop’s Moby, it’ll be great. And that Cap Roger said that Pops would come picking him up? Thatch promised he would cook him sea king too. The reason (partly) why this sheenanigan even began in the first place.

Marco stopped shrubbing, ‘ _Wait! Sea kings! Did they steal it?!’_

Another moment of blinking (and thinking) before he continued with a shrug.

‘ _Well, that’s just normal, considering he landed uninvited and endangered everyone and the ship. That’s the least he could give them.’_

Still… a nagging feeling kinda tugged him at that.

* * *

“I’ll put your change clothes here. It’s mine. You’ll fit.” Red-haired boy said.

Marco looked at him, smiling. “Thank you, your crew is really nice.”

“I know right!” The boy’s eyes lit up. “Why don’t you join us! We could be apprentice together!”

Marco lifted his brow. An invite? From an apprentice? Even in his crew he knew that he couldn’t and wouldn’t do that, yet (though, he imagined that Pops wouldn’t mind).

“You stupid! Don’t you start to invite a freak aboard! And remember that you are still apprentice!”  
A blue haired boy (and red round nose?) came to appear before the red head, hitting the boy’s with a little bit of theatrical act.

Marco watched all of this as he dressed himself.

“But he is really cool! He cut the sea king with his fire alone! And it is even blue! Don’t you know how rare it is?”

“That’s not the point, moron!”

Marco chuckled.

“I am honored with your offer. I can’t though. Your cap said Pops will come fetch me up.”

“Your father?”

“My captain. He calls us his sons, that’s why we call him Pops.”

Blue haired boy looked at him funny. ”That’s weird crew you have there.”

Marco laughed. “Indeed. I never met man as cool as him.”

They saw him smiling, and Red-haired boy started staring again. Though this time he seemed to catch what he was doing, hence the blinking (like trying to gather one’s mind altogether), and then clearing his throat.

“Yeah, but it could take a while. Why don’t we share my bunk while you’re staying here.”

A kind offer. Really. This crew, this boy had been really nice to him. But he couldn’t let himself pampered like this, right?

“Don’t worry. I don’t need sleep much or eat much. I don’t want to be a bother for you.”

That Red-haired boy looked at him, looking astounded. “Why a bother? Cap said you’re a guest!”

That’s when they heard a set of loud footsteps. Blue haired boy was the first to react.

“Damn, I forgot! They’re serving eel for lunch. Quick! Before they ran out!”

Marco tilted his head. “But I am not hungry.”

“Non sense! Come! Our chef’s is amazing!” Red-haired boy dragged him along before he could object.

* * *

Not long after the lunch, they heard a shout from the deck.

“There is something in the water!”

The cap’s laugh roared through the mesh hall. “About damn time! Shoot them.”

Marco head snapped. _What?!_

Roger only looked at him with his amused eyes. “What did I tell you? He will come.”

Marco frowned. He flew right away to the deck (arm engulfing in blue flame, a partial wing he had conveniently mastered), ignoring the awed look and exclamation from the crew.

“No! Marco!”

* * *

_Pops!_

Marco exclamated his joy as he saw the towering man jumping over the ship. Cannons been fired, he saw a battlefield. Even Roger had unseathed his swords, now dancing with ease to meet bisento’s attack.

_No… no… no… Pops shouldn’t get hurt for his sake. He was a nuisance enough._

So he charged right at the fight, bracing himself for a lick of sword or worse, bisento (he could heal them later). Clinging on the man he loved dearly with his flame.

A sudden thought came to him, kinda irrational in another time perhaps, which he couldn’t see at the time being: _what if Pops doesn’t want him anymore? For being annoying brat he is, would he leave him here? To be apprentice crew in another pirate flag?_

But then Pops held him tightly. He offered him a place in Moby, once again.

Fear gone, heart being light again. Marco smiled.

“Of course Pops! Absolutely. Moby is my home. You’re my pops. I can’t go anywhere that has no you in it.”

Pops’ familiar laughter that roared after that warmed his heart.

* * *

“So, you’re gonna leave.” Red-haired boy said. A frown was evident on his face.

They just finished a big chunk of grilled sea king together. Marco was super glad that they kept it so that Thatch could do just as he promised. Telling this red haired boy that in Moby they also had amazing chef.

That is until he remembered what they were talking about. A thin smile, because Marco kinda felt sorry for being happy (Pops came for him, fetched him up, asked him to be his son once again).

“I gotta get back, yeah.”

“My name is Shanks. Don’t you forget that.”

“I am Marco. But maybe you already knew that.” Because Pops did called his name and Shanks was on the deck too (this boy dared to attack Pops?!).

Shanks was still pouting as his crew (Pop’s) called for him, told him they’re leaving.

“See you again.” Marco patted Shanks shoulder and then jumped (half flew) to Moby. Shanks’s eye followed his blue fire, the wings, golden everything. Boy didn’t even wave.

A sigh at the other’s ship that’s sailing away, and then a heavy arm on his shoulder. Shanks looked up, seeing Roger looking at him with a peculiar look, that soon turned to be a guffaw.

“Soo… boy has his crush. Look how heartbroken this boy is!”

The laughter from the crew and Shanks kicked his captain (and stole his hat).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I said I want to write something from Marco’s side. And kid’s crush is fun to write.  
> .  
> Update:  
> Not really, just wanna add this link so you can see how adorable they are^^  
> https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/32503588


End file.
